


and i'll find your lips in the street lights

by axolotl_girl



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Plans For The Future, University, and so is kieu my, druck season 6, fatou is so in love, kieutou, love these gay bitches from skam, skam druck - Freeform, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl_girl/pseuds/axolotl_girl
Summary: Kieu My and Fatou talking about their feelings and their future while on a stargazing date. (A look into their relationship after all the angst and pining is behind them)
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	and i'll find your lips in the street lights

Fatou closed her eyes peacefully and let the sound of the trees rustling wash away her stress from the day. She and Kieu My climbed up onto the roof a couple of hours ago. It kind of turned into their unspoken routine each Friday. Kiss on the roof, watch the sunset, gaze at the stars, repeat.

Right now, the two had already moved onto the stargazing part of their night. Fatou was lying on her back with Kieu My’s head right beside her’s except her girlfriend’s body was sprawled out in the opposite direction.

“Do you see that constellation?” Kieu My asked, pointing upwards at the sky.

Honestly, Fatou wasn’t really sure which one she was talking about but she nods anyway. She loved seeing how passionate Kieu My got when she talked about space. 

“It’s called Scorpius. Like my star sign.”

“It’s beautiful.” Fatou responded without missing a beat. _Like you_.

“Yeah.” Kieu My agreed. She inhaled sharply as if she was getting ready to speak again but wasn’t sure if she should say what was actually on her mind. She says it anyways.

“It’s kind of lame, but sometimes when I miss you I look for it in the sky because it reminds me of the night we first kissed.”

A million butterflies are set off in Fatou’s stomach at once. They’ve been dating for over a year now yet Fatou finds new ways to fall in love with Kieu My every single day.

”Nah.” Fatou said simply. “It’s not lame at all. It’s really sweet actually.”

Even though it didn’t seem like it from the outside, Kieu My was such a hopeless romantic. It makes Fatou laugh thinking about how everyone reacts when she tells them that Kieu My once climbed a roof for her to declare her feelings and ask to be her girlfriend.

”So all this just because I knew your zodiac?” Fatou asked lightheartedly. She briefly reflected on everything that’s ever happened in her life to bring her to this moment right now with Kieu My.

“Mhm.” Kieu My hummed adorably before switching on a more serious tone. “It was the best night of my life.” She whispered. Her voice was so soft it almost got blown away with the wind.

Fatou turned to face Kieu My. She searched for those familiar brown eyes and settled once she saw them looking back at her.

“Mine too.” She replied tenderly.

They talked about their feelings like it was the most simple thing in the world. That’s how it always was with Kieu My. Easy. But the truth is that both girls knew this single confession meant the entire world to both of them.

A soft smile spread across Kieu My’s face and Fatou started to wonder how she ever saw the girl in front of her as an ice queen. Fatou rolled over to stare up at the sky once more. This time, she kept her eyes focused more carefully on a certain constellation.

“When I discover my first planet, I’m going to name it after you.” Kieu My declared proudly.

Fatou didn’t even need to look to know that her girlfriend had the widest smile on her face right now.

”Yeah?” Fatou laughed.

”Of course.” She replied. “What else would I name it?”

“I don’t know, don’t you think that’s a little corny?” Fatou asked, her voice spilling with amusement.

Even though it was still happening, Fatou wanted to tuck this memory away in her mind to cherish forever. Nothing compared to the casual intimacy she shared with Kieu My in these moments.

“Not at all.” Kieu My shook her head. “It’ll be written all over textbooks in the future. Historians will say that we were very good friends.”

Fatou laughed out loud at the joke. It felt good to be this carefree.

A cool breeze blew across the roof causing Fatou to shiver. Kieu My’s ears immediately perked up. Sometimes it seemed like she had a 6th sense when it came to Fatou. Kieu My was always so in tune with her, and Fatou the same with her.

”Are you cold?” Kieu My asked, starting to peel off the blanket she was covering herself with.

”No. I’m fine.”

Fatou was wearing a thick hoodie but the night chill was starting to get the best of her. Kieu My was already in a comfortable position and Fatou didn’t want to bother her. The only reason they weren’t cuddling under the same blanket was because of the way they were laying head to head which made it impossible to share.

Despite her reassurance, Kieu My ignored Fatou and got up to adjust herself so that she was lying beside her now. She took the blanket and draped it over the both of them. Fatou moved to put an arm around Kieu My as the taller girl cuddled into her neck, inhaling deeply. 

“You really didn’t have to move, Kieu My. You were comfy.” Fatou said affectionately.  
  
Kieu My snuggled closer to Fatou. She could faintly feel Kieu My’s lips turning up into a smile against her neck. “Yeah, but now we’re both warm and I get to cuddle you. So really, I’m the winner here.”

Fatou smiled to herself. 

“You’re cute.” She grinned and leaned close to press a kiss to Kieu My’s forehead.

Kieu My scrunched her nose adorably in response. “What, no kiss?” She whined.

Fatou rolled her eyes and leaned in again, kissing Kieu My slower this time, more softly. She was drowning in so much affection for the girl in her arms it nearly hurt. Fatou could feel Kieu My smiling into the kiss like she always did. It was so surreal to her sometimes that she was lucky enough to have fallen in love with someone who loves her back just as much. 

When Fatou pulled away, Kieu My’s eyes were still closed, like she was cherishing the kiss. She opened them slowly as if she was coming back to reality. A dreamy look clouded her beautiful brown eyes.

“And how’s your application for the school in Munich coming along?”

Fatou’s not too sure why she brought this up but university applications are due soon and Kieu My was stressed about it which is why they decided to have this stargazing date in the first place.

“Oh, I’m not sure if I’m still interested in that program.”

“What?” Fatou asked. “That’s been your dream school since forever.”

Kieu My brushed it off cooly, shifting in Fatou’s arms so that she could stare up at the stars. “I think,” She paused to choose her words carefully. Kieu My could get so in her head sometimes.

“I think I’d rather say here.” She said slowly. “With you.”

“Kieu My.” Fatou warned.

She knew where this conversation was headed and she didn’t like it. No matter how much she would love for Kieu My to stay, all she wants is for her girl to be happy. Fatou would hate to be the reason that Kieu My was being held back from her dreams.

“Just hear me out okay? My friends and family are here. _You’re_ here. Berlin is safe. Why should I risk all of this for something I’m not even sure will make me just as happy?”

That was a lie. They both knew that nothing would make Kieu My happier than pursuing Astrophysics in university.

“Isn’t that the problem?” Fatou asked softly. Her voice was always patient and gentle. It was one of the many things that caused Kieu My to fall so hard for her, so fast.

“Maybe it’s time for you to move onto bigger things.”

“And my parents?” Kieu My asked. “How will they be able to run the store smoothly without my help?”

Kieu My was blindly rationalizing at this point. Deep down, she knew what the right choice was but coming to terms with it meant broke her heart into a million pieces.

Fatou cocked an eyebrow at her. “I’ve seen you at work behind the register before. They’ll be fine without you, I promise.”

Kieu My chuckled and memories flooded back of them fooling around in the store after hours. Fatou loved to surprise her at work when she knew that Kieu My had to stay late to close.

It would always just be the two of them staying that late at the store. Fatou would hug her from behind and pepper her face in kisses while Kieu My tried to focus on her tasks. She would pretend to be annoyed but (not-so) secretly love every second.

And if she pulled Fatou to the back storage room for a quick make out session, who could blame her? She did just have a long day at work after all.

Kieu My knew that Fatou was right, that she had won the discussion. That didn’t make it hurt any less though.

After a couple minutes of silence, Kieu My reached for Fatou’s hand under the blanket. She held it delicately like porcelain glass and ran her thumb over the soft skin. Touch was Fatou’s love language and Kieu My knew that. She always felt so much more grounded when Kieu My held her like that.

“I’ll miss you.” Kieu My whispered.

“I know. I’ll miss you too.” It was a promise.

It was mutually understood that Kieu My would be moving to Munich next year. But for now, that didn’t matter.

Not when these two girls loved each other so much that it soaked into every aspect of their lives. Not when simply being around each other was enough to make them forget about the rest of the world, if only for a brief moment.

Because no matter where they went, Fatou Jallow and Kieu My Vu still loved each other and that transcended any distance or time that could be put between them.

Fatou smiled and pressed a light kiss to Kieu My’s lips because she knew everything was going to be alright.

Besides, she had just applied for a music program at that same school a week ago. She hadn’t told Kieu My about it yet in fear of getting her hopes up. But from the looks of it, Kieu My had nothing to worry about. Her girlfriend would follow her to the ends of the Earth if necessary and Fatou knew that Kieu My would do the same for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this fic :) I'd love to hear what you think in the comments, they always mean so much!


End file.
